


Everything I do is for You

by socceruswnt



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socceruswnt/pseuds/socceruswnt
Summary: Alex falls for Tobin, but will the carefree wanderer stick around when Alex introduces her to someone unexpected.Slow Burn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An idea popped into my head a few days and I thought, why not write it! This first chapter is quite small, but the others will be bigger as the idea broadens. Let's see how it goes...
> 
> \- L

The spring evening fell quickly into darkness, the stadium lights being the only thing to keep everything visible and bright.  Piles of turf filled snow were sectioned along the corners of the pitch, whilst those who were in the stands huddled close to company - the wind had dropped considerably during the cause of waiting outside the stadium and finding their seats. The incoming pressure of snow didn’t stop officials from suspending the game, which would soon take place.

 

The youngest member on the team, and who would be taking part in her first cap for the senior team, sat on her own as her future teammates chilled out around her. Some had been dancing to music whilst the game was delayed to remove the fresh layer of snow from the pitch, others lounged around the equipment in the middle of conversations. Alex kept to herself, leg slightly bouncing as she watched the clock tick.

 

“You alright there?” came a voice from her left. Alex turned to face another young player on the team. When Alex didn’t reply right away, Amy continued, “It’s alright to be nervous, I remember my first cap. But the feeling will fade once the ball gets to your feet.”

 

A small smile slowly stretched across Alex’s face, “I just hope I don’t fall over the ball my first try.” Amy patted her on the shoulder and said, “I know you won’t baby horse.” She then stood from the stall and HAO - Lauren and Tobin hadn’t been called up for the game, which left her as the only new kid currently on national team duty. She smiled softly at the thought of Tobin and thought back to when she first came into camp as a small inexperienced college kid all those months ago.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alex tentatively walked behind Pia Sundhage towards the training pitch. She had arrived late due to a flight delay so she hadn’t met anyone yet. Too busy looking around, Alex bumped into another body and fell on her back with them on top of her.  _God they are so heavy_ , she thought with a grimace on her face.

 

The other body groaned, quickly getting up and Alex squeezed her eyes tight, now holding her abdomen and ribs. “I’m so sorry kid, are you okay?” Alex opened her eyes to see a blurred visual of a hand in front of her. She gratefully took up and was hauled onto her feet. _Woah._ She leaned on her knee with one hand, the other still on her ribs and looked up to THE face of Abby Wambach. Alex’s eyes widened and froze, not believing she was finally meeting one of her role models, from bumping into her no less. “Kid?” Abby asked, frowning in concern.

 

Alex shook her head violently, “Yeah, yeah, I’m..I’m fine. I wasn’t looking where I was going, I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t either,” Abby grinned broadly.

 

“Jeez Abs you could have killed her with your heavy ass body,” shouted another. The owner of the voice came closer and Alex’s eyes widened again, it was Megan Rapinoe, and she wanted to shake her hand! “Hey newbie, I’m Megan, but everyone calls me Pinoe.” Alex quickly stood up straight, rubbing her side slightly and shook the outstretched hand.

 

“I’m Alex.”

 

They let go and Pinoe elbowed Abby. “This lump is Abby, hope she didn’t burst any of your organs.”

 

Alex nervously laughed and shook her head. “I’m all good, just a little sore.”

 

“That’s good, by the way, Pia made me come to see where you disappeared to. Everyone is already on the field.” Pinoe walked off as Abby began to ask questions of Alex whilst they walked to the pitch. When they got there, Alex began to feel the nervousness seep into her body again as everyone watched them. The three stopped in the gap that was left for them.

 

“What took you so long?” Pia asked with one foot resting on top of a ball and her elbow resting on her knee.

 

“Sorry coach, I bumped into her and fell on top of her,” Abby said, winking at Alex. Pia nodded in acceptance and began to address the team on the new members in the camp. Once it was over, everyone sat on or by the benches to get ready for training.

 

Alex sat by Abby, who had motioned her over to some other players. “Guys this is Alex. Alex, this is Lauren aka Cheney, Amy aka Arod, and Tobin.” She pointed to each when she sat their names and the four greeted each other. Abby then went off to sit with THE Christie Rampone and Kristine Lilly, leaving Alex with the new kids. _Oh my gosh I’m sitting with the new kids, the youngsters of the 2008 Olympics_.

 

When training began, the nerves Alex had disappeared and was left with sudden determination to show everyone that she deserved to be in the camp. In between sessions, players would produce small confidence booster comments, until they spoke about the way she ran.

 

“Wow Alex you run like a horse.”

 

“You’ll be galloping past world class defenders at any rate.”

 

“OH! You’re baby horse, get it? Because you’re the baby of the team too!” Tobin laughed as Megan sprouted out the future nickname and grinned at Alex. When the others walked off to get ready for a scrimmage, Tobin got closer to Alex and touched her arm, “Alright baby horse, show us what you’re made of.” She then winked, which sent shivers down her spine and jogged off the join the others, leaving Alex with a tingling arm and a slightly puzzled look on her face.

 

_Oh boy…_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alex was brought back to the present by Pia telling everyone to get into the tunnel. Shaking her head to get rid of any lingering thoughts of Tobin and got a deep breath before following the players in bibs. The first half started and Alex had her eyes glued to the game.

 

The second half came all too quickly for Alex, who was motioned to get onto the field whilst the official held the board with her number, 21, and another up in the air. She ran onto the field, the snow following harder. As a Californian native, Alex had hardly ever seen snow, much less ever played in it. She quickly lost feeling in her feet, but that didn’t stop her from passing the ball and trying to create chances. It got harder to play as the game drowned in dirt filled slosh, but the US ended the game with a 1-0 lead. Everyone jogged back into the warm, shivering profusely, but in good spirits. When they got back to the hotel, Alex was gifted with a signed ball and a jersey with her name and the number 21 on it. She held it up in her hands, staring at her name. _One day,_ she thought, _one day I’ll be one of the greats, for them_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy summer everyone! So I just realised that if this story isn't finished by September then updates will be really slow as I'll be starting my first year of university, yikes. Still, I hope people will enjoy this.

Being a college student whilst on national team duty was tough for Alex, but she didn’t let that stop her from graduating a semester early in political economy. What was also tough for her was being away from her family. Being at Berkeley meant she could drive down to see her family as much as she could, that wasn’t possible now that she had been the selected as the number 1 draft to Western New York Flash. This put her in a very difficult position, but she wanted to make _them_ proud, even if it meant she had to be miles apart with only a phone and laptop to be able to communicate. 

 

Her time with the US was progressing as well. Though she was still the young less experienced one, Pia would sub her on towards the end of games knowing and expecting her to score. This allowed Alex to keep pushing the doubts of her not being good enough away, because she was good enough, and they had faith in her to get the job done. She was the one that scored the vital goal against Italy to win the final spot for the 2011 Fifa World Cup.

 

There was a camp a few weeks before the beginning of the tournament, which meant everyone who had made it onto the roster were training hard to get ready. Feeling drained but satisfied, Alex walked with Kelley to the hotel. They had gotten close during sessions, as well as being picked as roommates.

 

“I think my legs are about to fall off,” Kelley groaned as they waited for the elevator.

 

Alex rolled her eyes. Getting to know Kelley was a quick possess, the older woman could be energic most of the time, but when she wasn’t, she didn’t half complain. “You did try to beat HAO in the beep test.”

 

Kelley glared, “Someone needs to beat the records”  


“They don’t need to die for it though,” came a response from the other end of the corridor.

 

Alex turned to see Tobin coming their way and immediately greeted her with a giant hug. “Oof, Alex you just saw me.”

 

“So? I can never see too much of my bestie.”

 

“Ugh, you two are gross.” Kelley staggered into the elevator with them following.

 

Tobin pressed the floor number whilst Alex folded her arms and glared at the smirking woman, “Shut up.”

 

“You’re almost always joint at the hip, I feel like the third wheel.”

 

Tobin, unaware of the tension behind her, walked through the opening doors and waved to Lauren, who was standing outside their room door talking to Amy.

 

Alex watched her join the new kids before rounding onto Kelley, who was still smirking. “Stop with those comments.” she whispered.

 

“Why? You clearly like her.”

 

“Yes but she doesn’t feel anything but friendship for me so drop it.”

 

Kelley held up her hands, “Alright, alright,” and walked off to their room. Sighing, Alex’s eyes drifted over to the new kids. Tobin held her stomach, laughing at someone Amy was saying with Lauren. Kelley was right in a sense. Every since Tobin had come back from the ankle injury, they were nearly always together and goofing around. She felt comfortable around her, safe, and with Kelley’s help, she realised her feelings for the midfielder. _I wish she felt the same._ Tobin and Lauren walked into their shared room and Alex started moving before Amy noticed she was still there. Kelley had left their room door open slightly, allowing her to swiftly go into the room and flop into her bed, falling asleep whilst she waited for Kelley to get out of the water.

 

Violent jostling awoke her, her body going up and down. _What the fuck?_ Alex opened her eyes, looking at two blurry images, both with damp here.

 

“Wake up baby horse! Dinner is in 20.” Tobin poked her cheeks, giggling at the grunt coming from the taller woman.

 

Alex swatted the finger away and pushed herself up. “I’m up, I’m up. “ She poked Tobin’s stomach and got essentials for a shower. When she was done, she walked with them down to dinner.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, Alex and Kelley had ventured into Lauren and Tobin’s room to watch a movie. Alex was propped up next to Tobin with her legs above hers, focused on the movie until her phone rang. She looked at the screen and whispered in Tobin’s ear, “I have to take this.” Then quietly walked out of the room.

 

Tobin’s eyes followed her until the door closed and turned back to the TV. After a while, she began to wonder where Alex had got to and got up to look.

 

“Where are you going?” Kelley asked from the foot of the bed.

 

“I’m just going to see where Alex is.”

 

She draw to a blank when she couldn’t find her in the hotel and decided to venture outside. She got outside the hotel doors and spotted Alex sitting on a wall. She walked towards her, smiling when she looked over to her. Alex said goodbye to whoever was on the end of the phone call and hung up. “Hey,” she said when Tobin sat next to her, “Why aren’t you watching the film?”

 

Tobin shrugged, “You were gone for quite a while, just wanted to see if you were okay.”

 

“Aw, you’re so sweet.”

 

Tobin blushed, _why am I blushing? We compliment each other all the time._ “Who were you talking to?”

 

“Oh just home. They wanted to see how camp was and stuff.”

 

“Are they coming for the whole tournament?”

 

“Only if we get out of the group stage.”

 

“Same here.”

 

They sat in a comfortable silence. The sun was setting over the trees in front of them. During that time, Alex watched Tobin’s face as the sun washed over her. She had her eyes closed, relaxed against the slow breeze. The soft curve of her lips made Alex lick her own and quickly shook her head from imaginary thoughts. “We should go before someone starts a search party.”

 

This brought a full smile onto Tobin’s face. “Lauren and Kelley would be going crazy with worry.”

 

 _I’m not so sure about kelley,_ Alex grumbled silently. She stood up and held out her hand. Tobin grasped onto it and kissed her on the cheek, “Thank you,” before walking back to the hotel. Alex slowly brought her hand to her tingling cheek before jogging after the older woman, who was watching her, grinning over her shoulder. _Huh. No, it was only friendly._

 

They got back to the room as the credits rolled and Alex hit Kelley before she could say anything, trying to knock the suggestive smile of her face. Lauren on the other hand was drilling Tobin into where they went. “I’m sorry, I went to see where Alex was and then we chilled for a while.”

 

Alex and Kelley said their goodbye’s before walking back to their room. She hadn’t sat down before Kelley decided to ask questions. “So...did you kiss yet?”

 

“No, why would you think that? I told you, she doesn’t like me that way.”

 

“Then why did you come back glowing?”

 

“She kissed my cheek..”

“Is that all? Damn you need to get laid.” Alex shoved her off her bed and walked into the bathroom, leaving behind the chuckling forward on the floor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“PINOE WHERE ARE MY GLOVES!” Was what had Alex pressed up against a wall.

 

Seconds later, a raging Hope Solo run down the corridor towards another where she had seen Pinoe and Kelley run down moments before. She held her breath until the keeper had disappeared and slumped against the wall. Amy had opened her room door to the commotion and laughed at Alex. “You hid well.”

 

Alex rubbed her back from where her cleats in her bag had dug into. “I feared for my life.”

 

“Did Pinoe go that way?” She pointed to the left, where Hope had gone down.

 

“No, she went right with Kelley. One day they will regret torturing her.”

 

Amy closed her door and walked down the stairs to training. On the way, they met up with HAO. “Not joining in the fun today?” Amy asked.

 

HAO looked around before leaning close, “I’m the one that has her gloves. Gonna try and sneak them into Cap’s bag.”

 

The two forwards chuckled, “Good luck with that,” Alex said before continuing down to the pitch. Once there, they sat down to put their cleats on, joined by Lori, boxxy and the other new kids, and watched HAO sneak the gloves into Cap’s bag whilst she was on the other side of the bench talking to Pia.

 

“I swear I don’t have them!” came a cry from behind them. Everyone turned to see Hope advancing on Kelley, who had obviously been ditched by Pinoe, who they spotted hiding behind a bush to the left of them.

 

“Then where are they O’hara? And where is Pinoe?” Hope growled.

 

“Hope they are in my bag,” came the calm voice of Cap, who was holding up said gloves. “I don’t know how they got in my bag though, you must have accidentally put them there this morning.”

 

Backing down, Hope glanced around before apologising to Kelley and walking to Cap to get her gloves. When everyone went back to their own conversations, Alex and Amy stifled their laughs as Cap hit HAO on the back of the head with her sock when Hope walked off to the other side of the pitch with the keepers. Pinoe, who had finally come out of hiding, went to high five kelley, but saw Cap watching and pretended to go for a hug. Pia then blew her whistle to get everyone moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tried to make parts humorous, sorry if you don't find things funny but here it is - Enjoy.

It was finally time to fly to Germany, which had everyone excited. Kelley was bouncing around more than usual, Hope was spotted smiling on a few occasions, Lori and Pinoe prancing around the terminal seats, and Tobin and HAO were using Alex’s legs, which were resting on her travel bag whilst slouching in her seat, as a net to play soccer tennis. This quickly became a distraction from her book when the ball kept hitting her legs. At one point, it bounced off her leg and onto Lauren, who was busy drinking coffee. The heat that emitted from the glare caused them both to gulp. HAO rushed off to sit with Abby, whilst Tobin plonked down next to Alex and got out her DS.

 

Alex was seated with Abby on the flight. She was excited to be around the legend and was adamant learn as much from her as possible. Even though she was still a late sub, everyone could see the chemistry between them that would become one of the most dominant duos in history. Abby was a part of the few that helped her see that she was good enough when self doubt hits. She was her idol and mentor, and she never wanted to disappoint her. 

 

The flight didn’t last long as their camp had been in Austria. Everyone loaded onto the coach and set off to their hotel. They all crowded around in the reception as Pia called out who were rooming together. Alex was roomed with Kelley again, so she fetched her from Pinoe and they waited with others in front of the elevators. Unfortunately, others included a very enthusiastic HAO, who thought she could push her way into an already full elevator. Fortunately, this meant that Alex ended up squashed up against Tobin. Everyone groaned as the door closed.

 

“What the heck HAO.”

 

“It’s so tight in here”

 

“I can’t breath!”

 

“Okay who has their hand on my butt?”

 

“Sorry Hope…”

 

When the doors finally opened, HAO was pushed out, flailing on the door with her suitcase, causing boxxy and Lauren to fall on top of her. Alex was pushed out by Kelley and ended up ass over head across Lauren - laughter filled the corridor, those in the neighbouring elevator and by their rooms were watching the unlucky girls. Alex winced from her position, her knees either side of her head with her back up against a curled up Lauren, who was on top of HAO’s head. She looked between her legs to see Tobin looking down on her, leaning against the wall with her hand on her stomach with Kelley. 

 

“You alright there Al?” The New Jersey native managed to get out, wiping her eyes.

 

Alex replied with a groan, making everyone chuckle again. Bodies around her began to move - Hope helped up Boxxy, who was sprawled out across HAO’s legs, and HAO was trying to push off Lauren, causing Alex to fall to one side. “Oh sweet oxygen,” she puffed out, arms spread out as Lauren helped herself up. Tobin calmed herself down enough to hold a hand out to Alex, who gratefully takes it. “Thanks Tobs.”

 

“No problem.” Tobin winked before walking with Lauren to their room, leaving Alex staring after her.

 

“Ooo, what did you do to get a wink?.”  _ Kelley just had to say something.  _

 

She turned to Kelley and rolled her eyes. “It was a friendly wink. She was probably still amused at me falling over, which was your fault by the way.”

 

Kelley waved her hand, “Yeah yeah, whatever. Let’s find this room so I can go see Pinoe and HAO.” She walked off, looking at door numbers with Alex following.”

 

Down the other end of the corridor and already laying on her bed was Tobin, who was staring at the ceiling whilst Lauren was unpacking. She was excited to get this World Cup started, though they had another few days before the opening games. They currently had a great team who were at their best, they were one of the favourites and were ready to bring back the trophy that hadn’t been in US hands in 11 years. Every time, they have been close, but not close enough. This was going to be her first World Cup - yeah, this wasn’t her first major tournament at the senior, she was part of the 2008 US Olympic team that won gold, but she was still nervous, this was her first World Cup. She smiled to herself,  _ I still have Cheney and Arod with me.  _ She was the youngest of the trio, but they were a team, the new kids - now she also had Alex, who was competing in her first major tournament at the senior level. The recent graduate had quickly found a place in her heart and was a lot of fun to be around - she was a great friend, no  _ best friend _ , to have. 

 

“Tobin?”

 

She came out of her thoughts to see Lauren looking at her. “Huh?”

 

Lauren rolled her eyes and threw a towel at her face. “I said get up, we have training soon and I’m not having you making this room look hazardous by not unpacking your suitcase.” 

 

Grinning behind the towel, she peeled it off, “Yes Ma’am,” and unpacked.

 

She was just about done when banging came upon their door. “LET’S GO PEOPLE, COACH WANTS US DOWN IN 10.” Abby’s voice echoed down the hall as other doors were thumped on. Tobin closed her drawer and changed whilst Lauren was in the bathroom. When they were both ready, they were met with others in the corridor and walked down to training. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The training session was only a light one, used to get the players legs moving from sitting for most of the day. Most of what Dawn got them doing were stretches to warm them up for a light scrimmage, those who didn’t want to scrimmage were allowed to do some laps or go to the gym. 

 

Alex and Abby’s team were currently up 5-4 when Pia blew her whistle to start the game again. Tobin, who was on the other team, received the ball and nutmegged Carli to get it to Amy, who slotted it back Hope to tie to game up. Both teams huddled up when Pia informed that one more point was to be played. Abby put a hand on Alex’s shoulder and leaned the circle. “Tobin needs to be closed off more, she’s been the cause of most of their goals so if we can close her off and stop the ball from getting to her, the rest is simply keeping to our game.” Everyone nodded before putting their hand in. Even though this was only a fun scrimmage, everyone on the team was taking it every seriously. Alex was stuck in competitive mode and had made most people surprised at the energy she was realising. 

 

Pia blew her whistle to start for the final time and Hope the ball to Buehler, who lobbed it to Lauren. The ball then found the feet of Shannon, who was forced vout wide by Lori. However, this allowed her to send the ball to Alex, who galloped past Cap and kicked the ball out of Barnie’s reach. She threw a fist in the hair and laughed when Abby bear hugged her to the floor. The others followed, before the other team piled on, laughing and yelling:

 

“Go baby horse!”

 

“Nice one Al!”

 

“Champiioooooons!”

 

“Always the one to finish!”

 

When everyone began to disperse back to the hotel, Tobin held out her hand for Ale, pulling her up and wrapping her arm around her shoulders. “So how does it feel to be a scrimmage champion once again?” She grinned as Alex laughed and pushed her away. She poked her tongue out at the younger woman and they followed behind Hope and Heather Mitts into the reception area for the elevators to get showered for dinner. 

 

By the time Tobin was out of the shower and heading into the dinner hall, Lauren was already eating with Amy and Becky. She set down her stuff in a seat by Kelley, who was on the table next to them, and went up to get food - she came back to find Alex sitting beside her seat. “Sup Al.”

 

Alex mumbled, “Seriously hungry, “ through a mouthful of food. 

 

“You’re always hungry.”

 

She shrugged and wiggled her eyebrows, causing Tobin to laugh. “Just eat your food.” 

 

“Am I invisible to you?” Tobin looked round to see a pouting Kelley. 

 

She patted her arm, “Sorry dude, how are you this fine evening?” This brought a raised eyebrow, and kelley flicked her hand.

 

“It’s okay weirdo, a hello would have sufficed.” As she said this, HAO came over and set her plate and drink down. “Is everyone ready for tomorrow though?” This started up a conversation that lasted until Dawn announced that curfew was 10pm. Everyone began to finish up so that they had a few hours to chill. HAO disappeared off with her roommate and the three left on the table headed outside to play some soccer tennis. They past some of the vets on their way out - Tobin had retrieved a ball from one of the staff and started playing keepy ups whilst walking to a wall, whilst Kelley and Alex dropped their stuff way on the area of wall that was safe enough from an incoming ball.

 

“Alright, how is that gonna work? There is only three of us.” Kelley rested her hands on her hips as Alex re tied her shoelaces. She  looks over at the vets and spots Ali walking out. “Hey Kriegs! Wanna play with us?”  

 

Ali looked over at them and shrugged before jogging over. “Who is with who?”

 

“I chose you kriegs,” Kelley said before anyone could reply, “Alex can be with tobito.” Said person groaned at the nickname.

 

“Not that again.”

 

Alex moved to Tobin’s side and pulled her ponytail tighter, “Come on Tobs, get ready.”

 

The next 30 minutes was spent playing a fun game of soccer tennis, though towards the end it began to get  very competitive. Tobin found it amusing then Alex got way too intense and forget she had a partner, so she would sit back and watch the young forward beat the other pair. Some of the other girls had turned up to watch, cheering for their chosen side. Ultimately, it was Tobin’s lack of concentration that cost them the game. Whilst Kelley and Ali celebrated by a traditional hug jumping up and down, Alex gave a hard stare at her. 

 

“You were supposed to take it seriously Tobin, you made us lose.”

 

Shaking her head with an amused smile, Tobin grasped onto her shoulders, “It was just a game, think about how many other games you have and will win against them and go congratulate their performance.” she nudged her forwards after receiving a roll of the eyes and followed her to the rest of the group.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next few days had the team in full focus as they geared up for their first game against Korea. As such, Tobin was pushed to the back of Alex’s mind as she trained with the other forwards and practised her touches and finishing. When she wasn’t training, eating or sleeping, she would be with Abby, going over footage of their play - by the time their start group game arrived, she was one of the players to be subbed on to get her first feel of playing in a senior World Cup, and helped keep the final score 2-0 to the USA. 

 

Alex and Kelley walked down by the pool to a small blow up pool full of ice and water. They gingerly submerged their legs into the freezing water when Tobin joined them, though she knelt - her shirt tucked up in her sports bra. Alex fought to keep her eyes off of her tensed abs that were contracting against the change of temperature. She started to imagine look they looked like close up and glistening with sweat, _I wonder how they would taste on my_ \- 

 

Kelley’s snort, which got hers and Tobin’s attention.  “You okay?” Tobin asked curiously.

 

Kelley opened her mouth when Alex kicked her in the skin. “Ouch!”

 

“Foot slipped.”

 

“Sureeeeeee.”

 

Tobin looked back and forth to the two of them. “Okay, what’s going on?”

 

“Nothing,” both women replied, staring each other down. Tobin gave them a puzzled look but shrugged.

 

“Alright then, I don’t wanna know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	4. Chapter 4

Moving forward from the group stage had everyone super pumped for the coming games. Everyone was more serious than ever, knowing that they needed to win these next rounds to get to the final, and restore US glory of a third World Cup. However, this wasn’t the only thing that had Alex bouncing around the place nearly at the same rate as a natural Kelley - no, her family were flying to Germany to watch her play and cheer on her and her teammates. This would also be the first tournament _they_ would be attending.

 

Alex sat with Kelley and Tobin in the hall eating dinner after a hard session with Dawn. The hall was buzzing with conversations on when different family members would be arriving and where they are staying. Some had been in Germany since day one, those who had family were off sighting seeing with them, whilst those without family members there yet had ventured off with each other. Kelley was talking to Tobin about her siblings before exclaiming, “I can’t wait to see the Morgan’s again!”

 

“Since when have you meet my parents?”

 

“They were sitting beside mine during one of our qualifying games. You had already went back in the tunnel so I couldn’t introduce you.”

 

Before Alex gave a response, her phone started to ring. “Sorry guys, it’s my mum.” She walked out of the hall with her phone to her ear, leaving everyone to finish their food.

 

Tobin waved to Kelley and Pinoe 10 minutes later, who were whispering to each other, and took a stroll around the hotel and their garden. She wished she had brought a ball with her when she spotted a nice open piece of grass, but slowly retreated back to her room. Upon turning the corner, she spotted Alex a few feet away, still on her phone.

 

“I love you too. I’ll see you soon, bye baby.” Alex smiled softly as the call ended.

 

Tobin tried to sneak away, frowning to herself. _She’s seeing someone? Why hasn’t she told anyone, told me?_ Unfortunately, just as she went to turn the corner, she tripped onto a plant pot and held her toe with a painful grunt.

 

Alex turned quickly at the sound, storing her phone in her pocket, and around the corner to find Tobin leaning against the fall with her foot in her hand. “What happened?”

 

“I stubbed my toe when tripping over the plant,” she gritted out, squeezing her toes in her hand. “I’m okay though.”

 

“I’m glad then, but why are you here?” The rooms are on the other side of the hotel.”

 

“Fancied a stroll, but then I saw you on the phone and I didn’t want to interrupt.”

 

“Oh okay. I’m going to head back, gotta make sure Keley isn’t getting in trouble.”

 

“I’ll see you later.”

 

“Bye Tobs.”

 

Alex walks down the corridor, leaving a slightly puzzled Tobin. She sighed and pushed herself off the wall and went up the room she was sharing with Lauren, wondering why Alex would keep her relationship a secret.

 

Back in Alex and Kelley’s room, Alex slowly paced in front of the two beds with her phone in her hand, turning it around as she waited for her roommate. She was supposed to be having a movie night in Ali’s room, but the moment with Tobin got her mind in little knots. She didn’t notice the door had opened until the person opened their mouth.

 

“Al, you okay?”

 

Alex turned around to a concerned looked Abby. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, gently slapping her hand on the top of her phone. Abby opened the door and pulled Alex down to sit on the end of her bed. “Talk to me.”

 

“I was on the phone and I think Tobin overheard me.”

 

“Is that bad?”

 

Alex looks up from her hands and stares at Abby. “If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret?”

 

“You can trust me Al.”

 

“Okay..”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, Alex was up and downstairs for breakfast before anyone else had began to get ready. She was excited, getting a text from her dad that they had landed safely and were nearly at their hotel. It wouldn’t be for the whole day as Dawn had an evening sessions planned, but any amount of time spent with her family was worth while.

 

She finished her breakfast as the vets had slowly trickled in with only a few younger ones were amongst them. She told Abbey where she was going before dashing off to the reception, passing Kelley and the New Kids in the corridor. The journey to their hotel was only a few blocks away so she walked there. She wore casual clothes so blend in with the slowly building crowd of people on their way to work and entered the building. She had been send the room number and headed straight for it in a fast pace, wanting to see her family and hug _them._

 

Back at the hotel the US team were staying at, Tobin entered the hall and headed straight for the buffet. Once her plate was full, she circled the tables to sit with Lauren and Amy, before looking around. “Dudes, where’s Alex?”

 

Lauren shrugged, “Gone to see her family, I heard Abby telling the others.”

 

“Oh.” _Maybe her boyfriend came too._

 

She didn’t have much time to ponder as it was time to meet up with their parents. Being the New Kids, their parents were very friendly with each other and decided to get on the same flight. It was decided that they would meet them at their hotel before doing some sightseeing around the city.

 

Tobin hugged her parents tightly, before doing the same with Perry, Katie and Jeffrey. “I’ve missed you guys.”

 

“Missed you too little sis. We wouldn’t have missed with for the world.”

 

Mrs Heath kissed Tobin’s cheek and exclaimed, “We wouldn’t miss this for the world dear. My baby’s first World Cup.” They beamed at each other before Tobin greeted the other New Kid families. Once anyone said said their hellos, they began to walk around the town, looking in shop windows and market stalls.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The game against Brazil was the toughest they had so far. Alex was on the bench with Kelley and Tobin, jumping up when Rachel Beuhler is given a red card. This lead to Marta scoring against Hope in  a penalty kick and she was motioned by Pia to start warming up. In the 72nd minute, she was subbed in for Amy, and quickly ran up next to Abby before the whistle blew to resume the game. Both teams were pushing but no opportunities led to any goals. Extra time started and Brazil immediately went in front, with Marta scoring in the 92nd minute.

 

Alex could hear Hope screaming at her defenders as she jogged back to the centre with Abby. The next 18 minutes were off the US fighting with everything they had to level the score. Pinoe caught the ball near the halfway line and took a few steps before crossing it. Everyone watched to sail over them, into the path of Abby’s head. US fans jumped as their players raced over to a roaring Wambach - they had kept the USA in in the game. The referee ble the whistle to signal the end of extra time and Alex walked over with the others to the forming circle around Pia. She took the bottle handed to her by Tobin, smiling in thanks and took a few big gulps. Once Pia was finished, everyone put their hands in.

 

“USA in three - one, two, three…”

 

“USA”

 

She slowly walked over to the halfway line and walked as one by one, her fellow teammates walked over to the penalty spot. When Ali’s went in, she breath in a sigh in relief and ran over to her with the others. They had done it, after two World Cup’s in third place, they were in the final. She found herself wrapped in the arms of Abby and squealed, hugging her back. “Two more baby horse, two more!.” Abby then moved to hug someone else whilst Alex looked around the stadium. Suddenly, hands were pushed onto her shoulders.

 

“SEMI-FINALS WOOOOOP!”

 

Alex laughed and spun around with Kelley’s legs around her hips.

 

The team then walked a lap of the pitch, waving and applauding the fans before signing some autographs. Alex couldn’t stop her family in in the stands but she didn’t mind, she knew they would be going to the final and she couldn’t wait for _them_ to see her win gold in the biggest tournament possible. She slowly walked inside the tunnel and into the locker room. Music had been turned on whilst everyone was busy showering and packing up their stuff. She grabbed a towel and walked over to the showers, just as Tobin was coming out. Her eyes widen at at her wet hair, dripping down her bare back, towel wrapped around her body, tightly tucked under her arms. Alex had seen Tobin in just a towel multiple times, but it never failed to make her falter in her step. _She is so - oh she’s talking to me._

 

“Sorry, what did you say?”

 

“I said there is a stall free if you want to quickly get it.”

 

“Oh, yeah of course, thanks.” _Those arms…_

 

She watched Tobin walk away until she heard sniggering.

 

“Thanks for letting me go first Al.” Kelley waved with a smirk and hurried into the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what the response will be but hey, sorry if there are any errors.

The ride to the stadium for the Semi-final against France was positive. Alex sat with Tobin, a new seating arrangement during the tournament as Lauren and Amy always sat together, and Kelley was at the back with HAO, Lori and Pinoe. Alex prefered the window seat and Tobin liked to have aisle space to spread her legs, so all in all it was win win for Alex.

 

_ Are her thighs always so warm …?  _ Alex thought when Tobin adjusted her body and her leg lent against hers. 

 

“Are your parents going to be at the game tonight?” 

 

Alex looked up at Tobin and nodded. “Yeah they will, they are hoping for a final just so they can get seats closer to the pitch so that they can see me better.” She chuckled and thought of her mum texting about how  _ they  _ didn’t like being so far away. She spotted Tobin rubbing her hands along her thigh.

 

“Did anyone else fly over to watch you play?”

 

“My sister’s did but the rest are going to wake up early to watch the game,” she shrugged.

 

Tobin frowned slightly at her words.  _ What about her boyfriend?  _ “No one else?”

 

“No, your siblings flew over right?”

 

“Right.” The bus stopped and Tobin quickly got out of her seat and off the bus, leaving Alex behind. 

 

_ Weird, maybe she wanted to catch up with Cheney and Arod.  _ She slowly got off the bus, and walked down into the stadium and towards the locker room. Music had already been turned on and some of the girls were already getting their warm up kits on. Alex walked over to her stool and put her bag down, taking out her pink pre wrap and placing it on the side before changing into her kit. Once she was ready, as well as everyone else, the team walked out onto the pitch, following Dawn’s warm ups. 

 

By the time is was ready for the game, Alex stood with Kelley and Tobin, listening to the crowd as the team’s walked out. She had her hand over her heart and crest as the national anthem for USA filled the stadium, and blew out a deep breath when the whistle went. 

 

In the 9th minute, the US were up by a goal from Lauren before half time quickly arrived. Pia praise the players for their effort so far and to keep it up, and informed Alex that she would be subbed in at some point during the second half. That caused Alex to smile into her jersey as they walked back out, the substitutes to the bench, and the other 11 into the pitch. 

 

56 minutes in, Alex made her way onto the pitch for Amy after France equalised. She had a few chances, getting past the defenders, but nothing came of it until the 79th minute - Abby scored to put USA ahead again. They hugged each other before quickly getting back into position, Alex took a deep breath to calm some nerves before trailing after the ball. 

 

Not 5 minutes later, Alex received a great pass and ran towards the box and kicked it past the keeper. She screamed and everyone ran over to hug her. She had just ensured the USA’s place in the final. Her face was lit with a big smile that reached her eyes as she walked back to the centre, playing for the remainder of the game. 

 

When the whistle blew, she gave a fist bump in the air and started clapping at everyone’s performance. Obviously the french team were distraught, but they showed great sportsmanship - Alex shook their hands, hugging those round about the same age as her. Walking round the pitch with the others, she spotted her family in the crowd - they were quite far up, she waved and blew a kiss to  _ them _ , gently patting her chest when _ they  _ repeated the action, before slowly walking back to the locker rooms _. _

 

The bus ride back to the hotel was filled with atrocious, Abby being the worst, but enthusiastic singing, and Kelly shaking her arms and hips wildly down the aisle. Still, this didn’t stop Alex from distractedly watching Tobin laugh, hand on her stomach as Amy stood up to sing in a strange version of a european accent. Alex’s eyes trailed along the creases by her eyes, down her neck, where the muscles clenched under her uncontrollable laughter, and up to her lips - they were pinkish red, slightly stretched as her her cheeks pulled at the ends.  _ I wonder if they feel as smooth as they look …  _

 

They arrived at the hotel and Alex made her way to her room, followed slowly by Kelley, who was busy watching a video of something with Pinoe. She opened the door and put the latch on her Kelley, before dumping her bags by her bed and gathering clothes onto her sheets to change into after an ice bath. Alex then stood in the doorway, looking at kelley and huffed. “Hurry up Kel, we need to get ice.”

 

“I’m showing Pinoe a cute squirrel video though,” she held her hand up, “a few more minutes.”

 

Alex crossed her arms. “I don’t want Dawn coming after us when she doesn’t see us in the room getting ice. We already took a detour before coming up here, so put your bag away and help me.”  Dawn was always stationed by the ice after a game so that she knew who had or hadn’t taken ice between a certain time. If someone didn’t get ice in time, Dawn made them do laps.

 

“Ugh fine, I’m coming.” Kelley said goodbye to Pinoe and put her bag beside her bed and threw some change of clothes on top of it. Rolling her eyes, Alex ventured to the room with the ice and Dawn, sitting at a table with some other stuff. 

 

Dawn looked up and gave a nod. “Just in time girls.”

 

They lugged the bag of ice back to their room and ran water, shoveling ice with it by their hands.  Once it was full Alex took shivered as the water rose above her belly button. “Fuck that’s cold.” Bracing her hands on the sides of the bath, she was about to start the timer when the water started sloshing around. She yelped and glared at Kelley. “Stop moving!”

 

Kelley continued moving her legs, “I’m Sorry! I can’t get comfortable.” 

 

“Tuck them on either side of me then.” Alex opened her legs and put a foot next to each side of Kelley’s hips and Kelley did the same - the water rippling violently. When it finally stilled, they sat in silence on their phones, waiting to be able to get back out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

This was it, the game everyone was anticipating. The last two World Cups, the US were placed third, now it was time to make history and be the most successful nation within the tournament. 

 

Alex woke up before her alarm, feeling refreshed, and turned over to find Kelley also awake. They had a silent star contest, until both saw cracks of a smile. Alex giggled as Kelley lightly punched the air with her fist. “It’s gameday Al, let’s do this.” They got out of bed and took it in turns to shower before making their way out of the room. 

 

There were a number of players already sitting down eating - both forwards walked over to the buffet and filled their plates before sitting on an empty table. Others scattered into the room and slowly ate before walking to the conference room for a team meeting. Alex sat in the middle with Kelley and the New Kids, listening to Pia. everyone concentrated on their coach, knowing that it was not ideal to miss any detail that could be vital for their performance and strategy in the upcoming game. After the meeting, it was time to load up the bus to head to the stadium. 

 

The stadium was already half full when they went out for their warm up. The starting XI were with Dawn, stretching their bodies and doing some drills, whilst the substitutes were off to one side practising. Alex and Tobin were lobbing the boy to each other for a few minutes, before Pia called everyone back inside. 

 

Alex sat on her stool watching those around her do their own thing. Lauren was on the ground just beside her, rolling her hamstring, throw a spare sock at her. “You alright there baby horse?”

 

She nodded and threw the sock back. “Just nervous I guess.”

 

“You’ll do just fine, Pia believes in you. She will sub you in sometime in the second half so you’ll get your chance.”

 

“Thanks Chen, we will win right.”

 

“Right.” Just before it was time for the the teams to line up, Dawn called the subs to the bench. Hugs and hand slaps were passed around as they followed her out of the room. Alex walked with Amy and Tobin to the bench and lined up, waiting for the national anthems. The music to signal the players walking out of the tunnel began and the crowd cheered as their players came into sight, walking in determination to their line. 

 

The US anthem was the first to play, the fans stood with the player's, hand over their heart and crest, singing proudly as their country was about to play in their first final since 1999. Japan were up next and the US fans, with the players, still stood in respect. Once it ended, both teams had their picture taken after the captains shook hands, before having their last huddles, with Abby leading. “Remember girls, stay vigilant and fight. They are a strong team but I know we can keep up with them. USA ON THREE…ONE...TWO...THREE.”

  
  


“USA!”

 

The starting eleven got into their positions and a few moments later, the crowd erupted as the whistle was blown. The first half of the game was equal, both sides had some chances, but they walked back down the tunnel with no goals. Alex sat down beside a panting Lauren as Pia began her motivating speech. Alex was going to be subbed on for Lauren, and they fist bumped in respect. She took off her bib and re-tied her laces before walking out with Abby for the second half. 

 

“Gallope past them kid.” Abby winked and laughed when Alex swatted her on the arm. The whistle blew and the first 10 minutes was slow, both sides getting their mojo back. Alex was enjoying herself, being in her first major senior final. She was one of the stars in the 2008 u-20 World Cup, now she is one of the new stars of the senior team. 

 

She kept her eye on the ball as she jogged back and forth a few feet, the ball moving from side to side at the halfway line. Suddenly, the ball was coming closer and appeared at her feet. She sprinted down towards the goal and kicked it diagonally, out of the keeper’s reach as it slotted near the corner. She screamed and dropped to her knees, Abby was the first to get to her, wrapping her arms around the beaming young forward who had just scored the opening goal of the final. 

 

It wasn’t long before Japan equalised and once again, the US entered extra time. Everyone was nearing exhaustion, but knew they had to push to beat the Japanese. In the 104th, Abby scored to put the US back ahead, but just over 10 minutes later, Japan got another past Hope. The whistle blew to end extra time and the World Cup winner would be decided by a penalty shootout. 

 

Boxxy was the first one to start it off ... saved.

 

Japan … goal.

 

Lloyd … missed.

 

Japan … saved.

 

Heath, who had come on for Pinoe … missed. 

 

Japan … goal.

 

Japan now had two pks, whilst the US had none. Abby walked up to the spot, and as always … scored - but the fear in the US team and the fans grew.

 

Japan … goal.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The ride back to the hotel was quiet. Alex had been staring out of the window for the entire journey, music on full blast. Tobin had her beanie on, pulled over her eyes. There were no jokes from Kelley or Pinoe, no singing from HAO - hope didn’t even have a book in her hand. The only noise was sniffling from those still crying. Some still had the silver medal around their necks, others had stuffed them deep in their bags, out of sight in hopes that it was just a dream. The US had once again fallen short.

 

Alex hadn’t been this upset since she was 15. This wouldn’t be her last, there was always the next opportunity to win the World Cup, but for some on this bus … it was their last. The bus slowly came to a halt, but no one rushed to get off. There was nowhere they needed to be yet.

 

Alex turned to Tobin, and watched as she pushed her beanie up from over her eyes and wipe her eyes before standing up. Her eyes followed the midfielder, who had put her rucksack on and trudged down the aisle and out the door. Most of the girls headed straight for their rooms - Alex, being the last off the bus, wasn’t noticed as she stayed on the ground floor, heading for a lounge room. She stopped outside the door and wiped her face with her jacket, before turning the handle and opening the door.

 

“Mama!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, I remembered I was going to visit relatives last minute and it's been pretty hectic getting ready for university, especially as it's my first year. I move into my room on the 14th so I don't know when the next chapter will be ready. I didn't really know where I was going with this chapter but I hope anyone reading likes it.

Her first season in the WPS was a fairytale. She got to play alongside the likes of Brazilian Marta, Swedish Caroline Seger, Canadian Christine Sinclair, and others. She also scored her first professional league goal in the season opener for the Flash, going on to win the regular season title and the WPS Championship title. She was also gearing up for the Olympic CONCACAF Qualifiers with the national team, having a successful camp in November and now in the beginning of January.

 

When the whole team arrived in the LA camp, Dawn stood in the reception with a clipboard and started calling out names in pairs for each room. Alex and Abby room together, to help strengthen the bond between them. It also helped that Alex didn’t have to find somewhere to answer her phone when her mum called, since Abby knew who she would end up talking to. During the 2011 World Cup, she had quietly answered Abby’s questions when she confided in the short haired forward, feeling some weight lift off her shoulders from being able to talk to her about _them._ She still hadn’t told the team, which was always at the back of her mind. In general, not many knew about _them_ \- it wasn’t that she was ashamed, far from it, she just liked the privacy. She was going to tell the team during the World Cup, if they had won. Now with that plan delayed, she didn’t quite know when to introduce the team to _them._ But for now she was focused on soccer.

 

Alex had gotten to the shared room first, choosing the bed closest to the bathroom, and laid her bag down at the foot of it. Abby came through the door only minutes later - they were instructed to get their kit from the staff and change for a light session, to loosen up everyone’s bodies from sitting in cramped planes for a long while. Once she had changed, she walked down with Abby to the field. Abby spotted Syd and jogged to catch her up, leaving Alex to continue walking on her own, not that she minded.

 

Pia was already on the field with Dawn and the rest of the coaches, though Dawn was the one to lead the short session, Pia stood back and watched the players slowly get their bodies moving. The players follow Dawn’s exercises and stretches before told to find a partner to kick a ball around with. Before Alex could glance around, her name was called by an ever familiar voice. Smiling, she bit her lip and turned around, finding a grinning Tobin with a soccer ball between her feet.

 

“Wanna be my partner?” Tobin asked, her eyes sparkling at their first greet of the camp. After the World Cup, they were both living in different states and focusing on soccer, making phone calls and texts their only source of contact. Even with her feelings, Alex knew that she couldn’t indulge too much, making sure to not keep her attention solely on the older woman as there were other important things in her life that she needed to concentrate on, though She had missed her.

 

Alex nodded and groaned when the girl suddenly nutmegged her. The midfielder jogged off with the ball laughing as she picked a spot away from other pairs. Alex followed her and they started passing the ball back and forth.

 

“Did you have a good time at your parent’s house?” Tobin asked.

 

Shrugging, Alex caught the ball on her knee and bounced it before letting it fall to her foot and kicked it back to Tobin, “It was good, Jen and Jeri were there too so we had a nice family christmas,” She didn’t indulge in further details, “What about you, have fun with Erin?”

 

“Yeah it was awesome, though I was glad to get to my parents house. My old surfboard is still there so I had spent some time on the waves.”

 

“In January? It must have been freezing.”

 

“Eh, I like it.”

 

“You could make yourself sick.”

 

“I never get sick.”

 

Alex rolled her eyes, “Sure you don’t.”

 

“I’m serious! I haven’t been sick since High School.” Tobin juggled the receiving ball before passing it back.

 

They kept up the light conversation when Dawn gave out more instructions to the multiple pairs until the session ended with a small match. Tobin jogged off to Lauren and Amy, leaving Alex following her with her eyes, her gaze gradually moving down to her arse. A cough from her left caused her gaze to lift. Kelley sniggered as she walked past, before yelping when she was shoved into the closest person, with both landing on the ground. It was then Alex’s turn to snigger as Kelley looked in horror at the receiving glare.

 

“Get the hell off me O’Hara,” Hope growled.

 

Kelley scrambled off of the keeper and watched her stalk off, stabbing the inside of her gloves with her hands before turning to glare at Alex, who was walking off with Abby. “I know where your room is Morgan!” she shouted, following at a distance. The laughter returned leaves her grumbling to HAO as everyone huddled in front of Dawn.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The first few days of camp was tough. The athletes were pushed to their limits for the staff to see where everyone individually were current at. Competition for a spot on the roster was running high, the Olympics would quickly be upon them - but first they needed to get through the rest of qualifying. Though they were in a gruelling cycle of field and gym, there was still time for the players to have free time which didn’t include sleeping off another long day of training. Tobin was walking with Lauren and Amy, in front of the others, towards the beach. Everyone had decided to spend the day there, with many looking forward to sunbathing to even out their kit tans. They walked down onto the beach and laid down their towels. One of the balls they brought with them already found its way to Tobin’s foot, and she juggled it until she was a fair distance away from where everyone had set camp.

 

“Hey Tobin, over here!”

 

Tobin glanced up and lobbed the ball over to Kelley- some others joined in and they had a long game of keeping the ball off the ground. Ashlyn had found a volleyball net and set it up not far and started a game. Ali, Sydney, Alex and Mitts opted to stay sunbathing with some of the newest rookies in camp, answering any questions they seemed to come up with.

 

Following it was her foot, Tobin caught the ball from Boxxy and bounced it off her knee before passing it to Abby, who lobbed it over Becky’s head and out of reach. Becky swiveled round to try and catch it with her toes, lead extended far in the air, but all the group could do was watch it sail towards the toweled area. Just as Alex was explaining her pregame ritual, the soccer ball chopped off a layer of sand before bouncing up onto her arm, throwing sand in her face. “GUYS!”

 

Tobin jogged over to retrieve the ball from the frowning forward, “Sorry Lex, Abby kicked it too high.” She gave her a lopsided grin before her eyes noticed what Alex was, or rather, how much she wasn’t wearing. The forward was clad in a navy blue two piece, leaving a lot of skin that Tobin couldn’t take her eyes off. This meant that she didn’t notice Lauren call out her name and jog up beside her. The older mid looked between Tobin and Alex, who was biting her lip and trying not to blush under Tobin’s gaze, and hit the bottom off the ball out from between Tobin’s hands.

 

“Huh?” Tobin blinked and frowned at her now empty hands before they widened, “I uhm…”

 

Lauren chuckled as the others around them had gone back to their conversations, except for two. Alex was red in the face, though it could be mistaken for sunburn, whilst Ali looked on at the scene in front of her with a curious expression. “Come on Tobin,” Lauren slapped her gently between the shoulder blades and walked off with the ball to the rest of the group. Tobin put her hands inside the pockets in her shorts and slowly backed away. “Sorry again for the ball...you look good.”

 

Alex watched the mid turn again quickly and join the group again.

 

“Now what was all that about?”

 

Her eyes shot to Ali, who had a raised eyebrow. “She apologised for the ball hitting me, that’s all.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not all. She was practically drooling at you.”

 

“What?” Alex looked around to make sure no one was listening in before whispering, “She was not drooling over me.”

 

“If you say so.” Ali shrugged and picked up the magazine she had brought with her, leaving Alex to stare at her. Rolling her eyes, Alex turned back to the gossiping girls next to her and joined in the conversation.

 

Back with the soccer group, Tobin kept glancing over to Alex every time the someone else had the ball. Around the dozen mark, the ball hit her in the side of the face. “Ouch!” She held her hand to her cheek and frowned, looking at the guilty, but not guilty, person.

 

Kelley shrugged, “Sorry,” but the grin on her face told her that it wasn’t an accident.

 

Tobin rubbed the pain away and toed the ball to Buehler whilst Lauren chuckled beside her. “What?”

 

Shaking her head, Lauren glanced over to her. “You can’t keep your eyes off the girl.”

 

Tobin stuffed her hands in her pockets and watched the ball flick from one person to another. “What girl?”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“I’m just looking to see what everyone is doing.”

 

“You mean what someone is doing.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No -”

 

“Guys!” The two turned to Abby, “Are you playing or not?”

 

“Yes,” they both called out. Tobin avoided Lauren’s gaze and waited for Abby to pass her the ball.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the shared room, Alex headed straight for a shower, having been dragged into the sea by Kelley. She turned the taps on, changing the temperature before stepping out of her shorts and bikini and into the bath. Just as she was washing her hair, there was a rapping on the door. “Yeah?” Alex called out over the sharp spray of water.

 

Abby opened the door and poked her head through, her face to the ground. “The girls are thinking of eating dinner out. Pia has already given permission so are you up for it?”

 

“Sure, casual or dress up?”

 

“Casual.”

 

“Okay, when will we leave?”

 

“In about an hour so hurry up Baby Horse, I need to shower too,” Abby chuckled before closing the door.

 

As soon as Alex stepped out of the bathroom, Abby whizzed through the door and closed it behind her. Alex sat on the stool in front of the mirror on the table and dried her hair into a ponytail. By the time Abby was walked out of the bathroom, dressed in black jeans and a red shirt, and rubbing a towel in her hair, Alex was slipping her feet into white nike trainers to go her white skinny jeans and white shirt with baby blue coloured long sleeves. “I’m just going to see Syd, meet you downstairs?”

 

Abby picked up the hairdryer and gave Alex a thumbs up through the mirror. “Okay Al.”

 

Alex opened the door and closed it before walking down the corridor to Sydney and Pinoe’s room. The door was already opened but she still knocked. She stepped inside and smiled when she spotted Pinoe laying upside down on her bed, presumably strolling through her phone. “Hey Pinoe.”

 

“Baby Horse! What brings you to our kingdom?” Pinoe stretched before sitting up. Gesturing her to sit down next to her.

 

“Just wanted to see it Syd was ready. Still in the bathroom?”

 

Pinoe rolled her eyes, “Ugh she’s been in there for ages, It’s only a casual dinner.”

 

On cue, Sydney walked out of the bathroom with her hands to her ear to put her earring in. “Stop whining, you can go pee now.”

 

“Yes!” Pinoe jumped up and closed the door behind her.

 

“Have you been here long?” Sydney asked, digging through a pile of clothes that littered on her own bed.

 

“I came about a minute ago, wanted to see if you were ready to head down.”

 

Sydney sat at the end on the bed and put her sandals on, “We can wait for Pinoe and then head down? Kelley texted earlier - her, Tobin and Amy are downstairs playing on the soccer table.”

 

“She still upset that Amy beat her then?”

 

“Yep,” she paused when her phone beeped and chuckled as she read a message, “Tobin says to beware of the squirrel, Amy beat her twice.”

 

Alex winced and laughed, “I feel an interesting dinner coming.”

 

“You and me both.”

 

Pinoe finally came out of the bathroom and the three headed downstairs to meet, and wait for any others. Seeing only a few vets waiting around, they headed into the games room to see Kelley aggressively turning the poles on the table with an amused yet determined Amy. Alex looked up at Tobin, who was sitting on a chair with her head tipped back and her eyes closed, the only thing proving she was awake was the timer going on her phone in her hand. Alex walked over to her and nudged her leg, before sliding onto the desk. Tobin opened one eyed and looked at her, before smiling and looking down at her phone. “2 minutes left guys.”

 

2 minutes later, Kelley stomped out of the room with a glare that could kill, refusing to talk to anyone. The girls followed her, chuckling and rolling her eyes. With everyone finally downstairs, they headed out into the evening sun towards a casual restaurant near the beach. Alex walked with Syd, their arms looped and skipped down the street, giggling as they passed Kelley, who was slowly losing the steam from her ears. “Come on Kel,” Alex called out, extending an elbow. Kelley glanced at them, sighed, but took the offered arm with a smile growing on her face.

 

They made their way into the restaurant and stopped in front of a waiter. “Hi, I called earlier for a reservation under Wambach.” Abby had booked beforehand to make sure they had enough space for them all.

 

He looked at the list and nodded, “If you’d like to follow me,” He lead them down to a line of linked up tables by the window, “I’ll be back with your menus.”

 

Alex slide in one seat, between Kelley and Syd, watched everyone select their own. The waiter came back with the menus and she thanked him before opening it up.

 

“What are you getting Al?” Kelley asked when she set down her menu.

 

Shrugging, Alex hummed as she eyes strolled down the lists. “Either the burger or lasagne. What about you?”

 

“I’m thinking of the burger.”

 

Moments later, the waiter came back and wrote down everyone’s order. Alex ended up following Kelley and chose a burger and water. “I’m so hungry,” Kelley whined when she stomach growled.

 

Alex laughed, “You’re already hungry.” She was she, but the protein bar she had before her shower was keeping her from complaining.

 

“Ugh, I only had that chicken salad for lunch and that was hours ago.” She pouted before leaning towards Alex. “So, I see Tobin couldn’t keep her eyes off you at the beach. Can’t say I’m surprised, you do have a hot body.” She wiggled her eyebrows and received a scoff.

 

“Please, she was with you the whole time.”

 

“Doesn’t mean her eyes were wandering somewhere else. Plus, Ali told me about her drooling.”

 

“She was not drooling.” Alex looked down the table at Tobin, who was laughing with Lauren and HAO. Kelley followed her view and looked back at the back of her head, smiling softly before turning to the other side of her to talk to Mitts. Ali, who was sat opposite Alex with Ashlyn, glanced at her and to Tobin before gently kicking her shin. The forward shot her eyes to Ali and blushed when she received a raised eyebrow.

 

The rest of the evening was spent eating and laughing as the players talked about everything and anything. It wasn’t until near the end when Lauren noticed the restaurant had pool tables out back on the deck. When she finished up, her and HAO dashed off to play. Kelley followed, wanting to play too. As the restaurant only had a dozen after tables occupied, the girls moved with their drinks outside when they had finished eating as there was no one else there. The waiter followed them outside, asking if anyone wanted another drink. Alex was on her way to a seat when she was stopped.

 

“Would you like a drink Ma’am?” he asked, his eyes trailing down her legs.

 

Alex smiled sweetly and waited for his eyes to reach hers again before responding, “No thank you.” The waiter cleared his throat before walking away and Alex rolled her eyes before sitting next to Tobin.

 

“He was checking you out.” Tobin stated, her eyes following the retreating man.

 

“So? I’m not interested in him.”  


“Oh right.”

 

“Besides,” she continued, “I have my eyes on someone else.”

 

“Is that who you were on the phone with during the World Cup?”

 

“What?” Alex suddenly thought back to when she found Tobin in pain after her phone call with _them._ “Oh no, definitely not,” she took a deep breath, “Tobin there’s some -”

 

“TOBIN!” They both turned to the direction of a tipsy HAO (luckily, Pia had given them the next morning off) beside pool table with a cue stick. “Be my partner!” she demanded whilst Lauren glared from behind her, “Your fellow New Kid is being mean!”

 

“I am not being mean! You’re the reason we are losing!”

 

“I better go keep the peace.” Tobin sighed but grinned and walked over to them as their arguing got louder, leaving a dejected Alex. Abby walked over and sat in the vacated seat, turning to Alex. “Are you okay?”

 

“I think I was going to tell her about Kelsey...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any errors, I apologise and will go through it when I have the time. I just really wanted to get it uploaded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moved into my uni room and I'm the only one in my flat that was scheduled to arrive today so I'm on my own, bored, refusing knock on doors asking people to be my friend, so I've been chilling in my room all day writing this. I know it's short but hey ho, Enjoy

Camp ended on a high, Alex felt good and new she did the best she could to be noticed by Pia and the staff. One thing that didn’t happen was the talk with Tobin - after realising she was going to tell her about her little girl, she seized up, knowing she just missed a chance of telling someone about the most important soul in her life. As Tobin never came back to ask what it was she was going to tell her, Alex flew New York with a lot on her mind. She was sharing a place with Whitney Engen, who had come back from playing in Sweden, and Ashlyn, they shared a cab back to the apartment. When they got inside, they all headed for their own rooms, wanting to relax before getting back into training to keep fit. Alex closed her door and sat on her bed against her pillows - she didn’t bother unpacking just yet as she wanted to call her mum. She held her phone to her ear as it rang and smiled softly when a voice appeared. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi mum, it’s Alex.” she rolled her eyes,  _ honestly doesn’t she see caller ID? _

 

“Alex, hi! How are you?”

 

“I’m good, just calling to say I got back to Seattle safe and stuff.”

 

“That’s good, do you know when the rosters will be sent out?”

 

“Probably sometime this week. They can’t leave it too late.”

 

“Ah okay, not to worry, I’m sure you’ll make it.” Alex heard her rustling around, talking to someone near her. “I believe someone wants to talk to you, doesn’t want to wait their turn.” Mrs Morgan chuckled before she disappeared.

 

“Hi mama!”

 

Alex’s smile grow and spoke softly, “Hi baby, how are you today?”   
  


“I’m great! Grandma took me to see to the farm and I got to pet the horses!” 

 

Alex laughed, “That sounds amazing baby, did you pet them nicely?”

 

“I did, Grandma said I’m amazing at it. We went for ice cream after.”

 

“I hope you didn’t eat too much otherwise you won’t have room for dinner.”

 

“Grandma only let me have one scoop.”

 

“That’s okay then.”

 

It went silent for a moment before the little voice whispered, “Mama?”

 

“Yes baby?”

 

“When can I see you again?”

 

“Soon baby, very soon.”   
  


“Grandma says you’re waiting for the soccer people to email you. Can I come watch you play?”

 

“The games are in Canada baby, but if I make the team for the Olympics, I’ll bring you with me, okay? And we can go see as many places as me can.”

 

“Okay mama.”

 

“Are you having fun at Kindergarten?”

 

“Yes, it’s my friend Jamie’s birthday party soon and Grandma said I needa ask you if I can go.”

 

“Let me talk to Grandma about it and I’ll let you know.”

 

“Okay,” the little voice yelled out of the phone, “Grandma! Tell mama about Jamie’s party please!” Alex winced at her five year old’s lungs.

 

“Alex?”

 

“Hey mum, what’s this about a party?”

 

“Jamie and his family moved here a few months ago, they have rented a bouncy castle and some activities in their back garden. Your dad and I have been invited but can’t go, but Jessica’s mum will be there - you or I could ask if she is willing to take Kelsey with her and bring her home.”

 

Jessica’s mum, Laura Jacobs, was Alex’s neighbor and babysitter, and though there was a 10 year age gap, she was Alex’s best friend and she was happy that their children there best friend’s too. 

 

“I’ll call her in a bit and text you the response -” Loud banging came from outside her door interrupted her, “I better go before those two tear the place apart.”

 

“Okay dear. Kell bell, come say goodbye to your mother.” Pam became a distance away before a little voice appeared again.    
  


“Hi mama.”

 

“Hi baby,” Alex chuckles softly, “I have to go now, but I will let Grandma know if Mrs Jacobs can take you to the party okay?”

 

“Okay, thank you mama.”

 

“You’re welcome baby, I love you - I will call again in a few days.”

 

“I love you too mama, lots and lots, bye bye.” 

 

Rustling appeared before Pam’s voice returned, “She’s gone off out back with her soccer ball again, reminds me of you as a child everyday.”

 

“Mum,” Alex blushed, fiddling with the end of her shirt. 

 

“It’s true honey, she wants to be just like you.”

 

“I hope I can be the role model she deserves.”   
  


“You already are. Now go settle in, say hi to the girls for me - I love you.”

 

“Thank you, really, and I will - I love you too, bye.”

 

“Bye Alex.”

 

The phone call ended and Alex sighed, tipping her head back and closing her eyes for a moment. Instantly, more banging echoed under her door and groaning, she swung her legs over bed and stood up to see what was going on. Upon walking into the kitchen, she spots pots and pans all over the floor, with Ashlyn grunting on top of Whitney. “What the hell is going on?” 

 

They both froze, turning to Alex before Ashlyn tried to get up. “She wouldn’t let me eat the rest of the pasta - oof.” Whitney pushed Ashlyn’s legs, making her fall to the side.

 

“And I told her that I wanted it too,” Ashlyn slapped her arm, “Ow!”

 

Sighing, Alex began to rub her forehead, “No one should have it then. There isn’t enough and we need to go grocery shopping anyway so eat something else or we can go now.”

 

The girls finally stood up and looked at each other before Ashlyn spoke up, “I wanted a nap though.“

 

“Then go have a nap now and we can go later.”

 

She pouted but relented, walking into her her room. Whitney however made herself a sandwich, whilst Alex went back into her room to text Laura.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

For the next few days, the three girls were training as normal with the roster in mind. The emails still hadn’t been sent out yet, which meant that Alex was slightly (majorly) stressing out. Whitney kept them occupied with her latest tv show, all needed to take their minds off soccer in the evenings - luckily, they were all into crime tv shows.

 

Alex was kept up to date by Laura when it was time for the birthday party that Kelsey and Jessica were attending. There were many pictures saved to her phone and then onto a usb drive to be printed at a later date - she could never have enough pictures of her little girl. The day after the party was spent with Alex laying in bed listening to her cloud pyjama covered daughter chatter on about her big the bouncy castle was, who started fighting who, how she ate her cake faster than one of the boys in her class, and how much was in her goody bag that Grandma wouldn’t let her have yet. 

 

What was also helping Alex’s mood stay slightly balanced was Tobin, who was currently in New York visiting her sister Perry. After the girls had come back from the grocery store, Tobin popped up in text and they hadn’t stopped talking since. One afternoon, Alex was making a snack from the leftover dinner  whilst on the phone to the midfielder. “You have to admit, She is kinda scary.”

 

“She’s not that scary. Have you even had a conversation with her?”   
  


“Not one that implies something close to a friendship, but you can talk to anyone and they are always nice back. She just intimidates me that’s all.”

 

“Hope intimidates everyone, I have just been able to keep on her good side.”   
  


“I try to keep on her good side too! It’s Kelley who seems to like rubbing her up the wrong way.” Alex couldn’t help but smile at Tobin’s soft laugh.

 

“Did Kelley ever get you back for pushing her into Hope?”

  
Alex rolled her eyes as she picked up her plate and walked towards the living room, “I caught her about to put sauce in my shampoo bottle. But that backfired, so instead she stole all the pink pre wrap.” She set the plate on the coffee table and sat next on the couch, leaning against the pillows. 

 

“Such a tragedy.”

 

“It would be if it was an official game and there was no pink. But she pranks are only really funny if she is joined up with other people.” She picked up her plate and set it on her lap before taking a bite.

 

“True, HAO loves pranking the rookies though, Kelley and Pinoe love to try and prank the vets.”

 

“Trying being the key word there.” They both laughed before settling into a comfortable silence.

 

“Hey lex?”

 

“Yeah Tobs?”

 

“Have you checked your emails yet?”

 

“No, why -” she paused before quickly setting her plate back on the table and rushing into her room. “I’m about to check now.” She turned on her laptop and bit at her thumb nail. With her phone still at her ear, she typed in her password with her free hand and brought up her emails. “I made it!”

 

“I knew you would.”

 

“Have you gotten called up too?”

 

“Do you even have to ask?”

 

“Of course you did, I’m so happy. We should probably end the call now though, I assume Pia will be calling everyone now,” 

 

“Talk later lex, I’m glad you’re on this journey.”

 

“Me too, bye Tobs.”

 

The phone call ended, minutes later, Alex was talking to Pia. Just as the call justed, the front door was heard opening and closing, two voices carrying through the apartment. Alex turned to have her door when when the voices got closer. Whitney’s head was the first to pop through her door. “Hey Al.”

 

“Hey guys, have a good time out?”

 

Whitney walked in and sat on the bed as Ashlyn came into view. “It was good. Finally got some new fancy clothes, then we had some lunch.”

 

Ashlyn stretched by leaning on the doorframe. “Any news yet?”

 

“I made it, just got off the phone from Pia as you guys walked in.”

 

“I’m happy for you.”

 

“Hey, you’ll make it soon guys, I’m sure of it.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A couple of weeks later, Alex was flying to LAX as it was meeting point for everyone, before they flew out to Canada for the 2012 CONCACAF Olympic Qualifiers. The first game was against Dominican Republic and Alex started on the bench, coming on after halftime with the US already up 7-0. Though she didn’t score, she did end the game with one assist to Amy. The next three out of four games had Alex on the scoreboard, ending the tournament with four goals.

 

“WE ARE GOING TO LONDOOOOOOOOOOOON” 

 

Kelley held her arms in the air, hopping round the locker room with no shirt on as music was turned up. The team cheered and laughed with each other as they went about their way to shower and change. The high spirits didn’t last very long, with the WPS collapsing the next day - with similar reasons to the previous leagues, which kept Alex in a sticky situation on living expenses. She was lucky enough to the salary coming in from national team duties and, like other national team players, she joined the Seattle Sounders Women in the USL-W League to have somewhere to compete when there were no national team games. 

 

Saying goodbye to her roommates was tough. Having played and lived together for a year, but with no professional league, people had to find other places to play. Whitney was picked up in Europe, playing for Liverpool Ladies in England, whilst Ashlyn travelled to Germany to play for FCR 2001 Duisburg. Alex was the last to leave the apartment, now bare walls and floors. She smiled sadly at the doorway, backpack over her shoulders and her final suitcase in the hallway. Sighing, she reached for the handle and closed the door, leaving behind a wonderful rookie season. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I will go through the chapters one day to sort them out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a filler, which is why it's kinda short. Sorry about the late update, Uni is stressing me out and my course transfer request has only just been approved so I start my new classes today, which has me very nervous. Anyway, hope you like this and are excited for whatever is to come.

The roster was officially announced in May, and the players were assembled for camp a few weeks before they set off to Scotland, where they would be playing their first group game against France. The girls slowly trickled onto the plane and got comfy for the long flight. Alex internally smiled when she had found out she was sitting with Tobin during the flight, though, they were in the middle of the plane with three seats, which meant she was in the middle of Tobin and some random stranger. It wasn’t until she sat down with Tobin that a bouncy red bull filled late teen plonked down next to her as she stuffed her bag under the seat. She glanced at him as he busied himself with his seatbelt and gave Amy, who was on the end of the aisle beside the teen watching, a wide eyed look. Unfortunately, his face moved into her line of vision.

 

“Hi, I’m Greg.” He stuck out his hand, inches away from her face.

 

She stared at it before taking the hand and shaking it. “I’m Alex.” she attempted to smile. She then let the hand go and then turned her head and began to buckle her seatbelt when everyone was told to pay attention to the flight attendants. Luckily, the teen turned his focus onto them and left her alone. Soon enough, the plane blazed down the runway and into the air. Once the seatbelt signs turned off, Tobin unbuckled, took out her surf magazine and shuffled down her seat, spreading her legs into the aisle and against Alex. “Comfy?” Alex asked with a smirk, then softly laughed when she received that goofy grin and a nod. She pulled out her bag and dug out a book to fill some of the 16hr journey. 

 

A few chapters in the book, she felt eyes on her. She turned and tried not to huff when the teen smiled and kindly asked, “Can I help you?”

 

He shrugged, “Stay looking hot,” He winked and she only just caught herself from rolling her eyes. 

 

“Nice of you to say so.” She turned back to her book, trying to ignore him but his eyes stayed on her.  

 

“So why are you flying all the way to Glasgow?” 

 

“For my job.”

 

“Nice, I’m going my cousins. Well, my mum’s 2nd cousins or something. They live on a farm from what I was told.”

 

“That’s nice.” She kept her eyes on her book.

 

“So what job do you have?”

 

“I work in sports.” She didn’t want to say soccer, not because she was ashamed or anything, but to keep her responses as vague as possible so he would get bored and leave her alone.”

 

“You’re not a journalist or reporter are you?” He leaned in close, “I’m sure I would recognise you hot stuff.”

 

Her jaw dropped and turned to resort but a voice from the other side of her popped up. “Hey Lex, will Dave be meeting us at the airport?” Alex turned, confused at Tobin’s question. She watched Tobin raise her eyebrows, glancing at the teen behind her. “Ohh yeah, yeah, Dave texted just before we boarded but he would arrive like an hour before us.”

 

“I must buy him some donuts as thanks for picking me up too, otherwise who knows where a taxi would take me.”

 

“He likes you Tobin, you’re his overseas buddy.” They both chuckled before they were interrupted.

 

“So you’re taken?”

 

“It seems so, doesn’t it,” she narrowed her eyes, “and not ever call someone hot stuff unless they like it.” 

 

He scoffed, “Whatever.” He turned to face forward and stuck his headphones on.

 

Alex rolled her eyes and turned to Tobin, catching her glaring at him. She nudged her knee with her own and raised an eyebrow when she caught Tobin’s eye. Tobin quickly looked away, ducking her head and opened her magazine again that Alex wasn’t sure if she saw her cheeks go red. The next few hours were spent in relative silence. Most passengers were asleep, Tobin had someone maneuvered herself so that she was asleep on Alex’s shoulder. The guy had done the same at one point, but she quickly shoved him off. The feel of Tobin’s hot breath hit her exposed clavicle in short puffs. She had given up attempting to continue reading the book in her hand after rereading the same paragraph a dozen times - it now rested on top of her bag and used one hand to put her earplugs in, listening to music until she dozed off. 

 

When she woke up, the guy’s seat was empty, and Tobin was hanging over her own, talking to Kelley. Pulling her earplugs out and stretching off her seat, she then sighed and yawned, rubbing her face before tugging on Tobin’s track pants. “How long have we been flying?” she asked, closing her eyes momentarily. When she opened them again, Tobin was sitting back in her seat and smiling at her with something in her eye that she couldn’t figure out. “It’s been 8 or 9 hours. Sorry for sleeping on her by the way.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind being your pillow.” Alex winked, knowing she was definitely making her blush now as it carried up to the tips of her ears. 

 

As soon as they arrived at the hotel and tried to listen to Dawn call out pairs to retrieve their room card, Alex trudged into her’s and Kelley’s room and dropped face first onto her bed. It was 10pm, and she was exhausted - on the other side of the room was a similar situation, though Kelley was tripping over her own bag she had just set down and groaned when her body finally met the sheets. “This was a bad idea.”

 

Alex grunted, “What was?” was muffled into the pillow.

 

“I need to change.”

 

“Then change.”

 

“I don’t think I can.”

 

“Then go to sleep.”

 

“We are wearing the same clothes we’ve been wearing for like 24 hours.”

 

“N one will know but us.”

 

“I guess...Alex?

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The first thing registered in Alex’s mind as she slowly roused from her sleep was that the banging in her dream was still happening. She groaned and put a hand over her eyes as on the other side of the room, Kelley staggered out of bed towards the door and opened it. 

 

“Up and at em girls,” Christie said with a flailing armed Rylie, “Dawn wants everyone at breakfast at 9, practise is at 10.” 

 

“What time is it now?”

 

“8:20, so you have 40 minutes to get ready.” With that, Christie moved down to another door to knock on.

 

Kelley closed theirs before stretching, “Oh man. Do you want the bathroom first?” She looked at Alex who was sitting up with her face in her hands. 

 

“No, you can go.” She yawned and looked up to watch kelley go into the bathroom to shower. A few moments after the door closed, Alex slowly got out of bed, putting her phone on charge before collecting the stuff her needed for the day. By the time Kelley got out of the bathroom, Alex’s stuff was gathered on her bed. She picked up her clothes and walked into the bathroom, placing the clothing in her hand onto the toilet seat before undressing and getting into the shower.

 

Though nearly everyone was still tired from the flight, no one wanted to be late for breakfast. Alex sat with Kelley and the New Kids, yawning through her bowl of fruit. 10 minutes before 10am, everyone trickled out onto the pitch, the cold drizzle waking them up. Once everyone was gathered round, Dawn went through what they would be doing and informed them of a meeting after lunch. When she finished, the team were split up into pairs for some exercises and short drills that aimed to boost their alertness on their first wet day in the UK. 

 

Alex looked over and instantly met eyes with Tobin, who grinned and jogged over, overtaking Kelley. “I wanted to be her partner,” Kelley glared at Tobin, who poked her tongue out.

 

“Losers can’t be choosers. I’m sure your Stanford girl would want to be partners.” 

 

Christen Press was a 22 year old forward with no international caps to her name, though her playing in Sweden gave her a spot to London Olympics as an alternative. Kelley had been talking about their time at Stanford together nonstop - Alex had been introduced to her at the few camps Christen was called up in, but they ran in different social groups that she didn’t know much about her other than the stories Kelley sprouts out. 

 

“She’s already paired up with Kling.” Kelley pulled out the pout, to which Alex rolled her eyes at as Tobin went to open her mouth.

 

“O’Hara, get over here!” The three looked ahead, Kelley looking over her own shoulder, and spotted Hope looking their way. Kelley pointed at herself and, which only gained an impatient raised eyebrow. Kelley then turned around, giving Alex and Tobin a wide eyed look before jogging off to her sudden partner. 

 

“Let’s hope she doesn’t piss her off,” Alex murmured, using Tobin to hold as she swung her leg up and down across her front. Everyone stood in a circle with Dawn in the middle. 

 

Tobin chuckled and copied Alex, before stretching out her calves. “Kelley can’t not piss anyone off.”

 

“True.”

 

Dawn then made them jog 4 laps of the pitch to get their legs pumping before making the everyone do some ball drills in their pairs. By the time the drills were over, everyone’s spirits were lifted, with more smiles and laughs appearing from the girls. Alex was currently laughing as HAO scared Kelley from behind a wall, who was sneaking away from Hope. 

 

The meeting with Pia was a general outline of their aims for the tournament. Their first group game was in a week, and they needed to quickly adapt to the rapid changes of British weather. Alex took in every word Pia said, just because though she wasn’t a rookie anymore, she was still less experienced than others. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alex’s eyes followed a stomping Kelley, who fell onto her bed with a huff. “You alright there?”

 

“What was Pia thinking, I know nothing about defending. I’m going to blow our chance and waste everyone’s time.” Kelley’s voice began to crack and sniffle - Alex sighed softly, getting up and laying down next to her. 

 

“Because she believes in you, and knows that you can do the job, that’s why you’re getting extra lessons with the defenders. You know how forwards think and can use that to your advantage. You have extra knowledge that other defenders don’t have.” Alex slipped her hand into Kelley’s and have it a gentle squeeze. “I believe in you Kels, we all do.” 

 

“It’s just so hard. They are all trying to teach me but it feels so unnatural. I’m pretty sure Hope isn’t happy with having me stuck on her back line -”

 

“Hey, I may not be best buds with Hope as Carli, but I know she appreciates having you in front of her. That’s why she’s been keeping you close, to make you feel welcomed - she’s not as bad as she appears. She’s tough on you because she knows you have it in you to be great.”

 

Kelley didn’t reply, but Alex knew she was thinking over what she said. They laid there in silence, their hands still clasped together. The wind hit the window, hidden behind the curtains, the noise filling the quiet room. After a while, Alex glanced over to the clock for the time. She then squeezed Kelley’s hand again and stated softly, “Dinner is in 5 minutes.” A sigh came from her right before Kelley pulled herself up, Alex followed and gave her a smile, which was returned. She stood up and gave Kelley a hug, arms wrapping around her tightly before they both headed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Comments?


End file.
